Throw Me in the Landfill
by PotteringTribute
Summary: Katniss and Peeta weren't the only star-crossed lovers of the 74th Hunger Games. Read about what was going on in Clove's mind during her last moments before she knocked on death's door. *one-shot* T for violence!


Throw Me in the Landfill

**A/N: From the song Landfill by Daughter! This just reminds me of Clove, idk. Plus Clove is my very favorite character from the Hunger Games so yeah. I just wanted to write the Feast from her point of view. All dialogue is directly from the book, but since it's in Clove's perspective, I changed some stuff around.**

**I DON'T OWN THG.**

Twelve is on the ground underneath me, writhing in pain as I press my knees to her shoulders. I grin, more menacing than sadistic. Blood trickles down from the wound I created by throwing my knife at her forehead.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" I taunt, hoping for a reaction.

I certainly get one. "He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she snarls. Then she begins to scream at an ear-shatteringly high decibel. "Peeta!"

_Dammit, _I think, slamming my fist into her throat, preventing her from screaming. I look around nervously, but see no one. My lips curl into a smirk and I turn back to Katniss.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going," I jeer in a baby voice. Twelve says nothing, so I continue. "What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I fake-pout, then open up my jacket to reveal my proud collection of knives. Grinning dauntingly, I let my fingers hover over them until I daintily select a small blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show," I tell her, glancing up at the sky.

Twelve struggles underneath me briefly, trying to unseat me, but my grip is too strong. I smirk. "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally… what was her name?" I stop for a moment and tap my chin, pretending to think about it. "The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I ask her. "Now, where to start?"

I wipe the blood from Katniss's wound with my jacket sleeve, surveying her head. I tilt my head and bite my lip, wondering what part of her lovely face I should carve up first.

She tries to bite my hand, but I yank on her hair, forcing Katniss's head back on the ground. My lips twist into an evil grin. "I think… I think we'll start with your mouth."

Twelve clenches her teeth as I trace my blade along the outline of her lips. She keeps her eyes wide open, making me grin even wider. I want to see the fury, the stormy rage in her gray eyes while she dies.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask her teasingly. In response she spits blood in my face, making me growl. "All right then. Let's get started."

I begin to drive the tip of my knife into the corner of her upper lip, but as I'm about to plunge my blade into her mouth, I'm yanked from on top of her.

Gasping, I'm pulled off the ground until my frame is level with my attacker's. I stare into his eyes. _Thresh. _

Twelve pushes herself off the ground and stands, watching us. She gasps lightly and stares in shock. Suddenly, Thresh flips me so that I'm on the ground and he's towering above me. My lip trembles, and I try not to cry out. This is the most scared I've ever been in my life, as I know this could be my last shred of life.

Then Thresh starts yelling. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

I begin to move, frantically stumbling backwards, trying to get away. "No! No, it wasn't me!" I plead with him.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Rage flashes across his features and I shiver involuntarily. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

I glance at his hand, and sure enough, Thresh is holding a fist-sized rock. I begin to panic and start shrieking. "Cato! Cato!"

"Clove!" I can hear Cato's response, but not close enough. Not close enough to save me. To help me. To kill the both of them.

Then Thresh's arm moves, and I feel enormous pain in my head. I groan in pain and my eyes loll back in their sockets. My breathing grows heavier and my chest heaves.

Then Thresh turns on Katniss. I want so, so badly to close my eyes, to succumb to the pain, but I want to see this. I want to see him finish her off.

But instead of bringing the rock down upon her, he begins to speak. "What'd she mean?" Thresh gestures to my body. "About Rue being your ally?"

"I - I - we teamed up," Twelve stutters. "Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One."

"And you killed him?" Thresh asks menacingly.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And sang her to sleep." Katniss's voice cracks on the last word and her eyes glaze over in remembrance.

"To sleep?" Thresh's voice is considerably softer, and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. No, no! He's supposed to kill her!

"To death. I sang until she died. Your district… they sent me bread." Katniss wipes her runny nose before clearing her throat. "Do it fast, okay, Thresh?"

Yes, yes! Finally! At least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that if I couldn't win, neither would she.

But instead of pounding her skull in, Thresh lowers the rock and points at her. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

Katniss nods, and I hear Cato's voice. "Clove!" He calls, and I can hear pain laced in his voice. He must have spotted me.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," Thresh tells Katniss. She breaks into a run and I can feel her feet pounding against the earth that I currently lay against. She turns once, seeing me and Cato and likely Thresh, and then runs.

I avert my eyes to find Cato kneeling by my side. He's clutching his spear so tightly that his knuckles are white, and I can see tears pooling in his eyes. "Clove, please stay with me," he begs me, his voice cracking.

I shake my head, feeling helpless. A tear leaks out of the corner of my eye. "I can't," I rasp, squeezing my eyes shut once again, feeling the wetness against my cheeks.

"Clove, please!" Cato's voice is growing desperate, and he clutches my hand. Just his touch is enough to comfort me. "Clove… I love you. Please, stay with me!"

I swallow hard once, and turn my face toward his. Sure enough, tears are also flowing freely down his cheeks, splashing onto my jacket. Never before have I seen Cato cry. Never before have I seen him in this much emotional pain.

He leans down and his lips gently brush mine, and sparks erupt. "Don't cry," I beg him quietly. "Just stay… stay with me."

And he does. He lays himself across the ground next to me, draping an arm around my waist. He conceals his sobs, but I know he's crying from the wetness on my shoulder.

"I love you too," I whisper as blackness begins to creep into my vision, blurring my sight.

I know I am gone, and I don't try to fight it anymore. Instead, I let death tear me away from the one boy I've ever loved, from the one person I'd ever cared about. I relish the last moments of my life, feeling Cato's arm wrapped around my stomach, his body heat radiating onto me. And in the arms of my beloved, I allow death to gently untangle me from his grip and carry me away into the darkness.

**A/N: tbh I cried while I wrote this.**

**SO. MANY. FEELS.**


End file.
